1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod for supporting a camera, especially to a tripod with a storage structure that facilitates storage and arrangement of the tripods.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A tripod is suitable for mounting and supporting a small and medium-sized image capture device, such as a camera, a telescope, and the like, and the tripod has three rods pivotally connected to a mounting seat. With the three rods standing on a ground to form a three-point support, the image capture device can be stably mounted on the tripod and does not easily shake or be turned over. Moreover, the tripod may also have an adjustment mechanism for adjusting an elevation angle of the image capture device or to rotate the image capture device.
When storing a conventional tripod, three rods of the conventional tripod are folded or retracted to a smallest possible size. Then the folded or retracted tripod can be laid on the ground or against a wall. However, the above-mentioned way is applicable when only one single tripod is needed to be stored. As for a studio or a shop, far more than one tripod is provided in the studio or in the shop. Storing the conventional tripods in the above-mentioned way occupies too much space of the studio or the shop. Moreover, it is also inconvenient to move a pile of the conventional tripods.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tripod with a storage structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.